The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale: It's All Checkmating!
by FanBoy752
Summary: Phineas and his friends have know Perry's Secret as a Secret Agent. Now, they must find Perry before Dr. Doofenshmirtz throws him out of his chess game. K Plus for Mild Violence and Mild Language. Contains Spoilers from The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins. Time to End this! Review after Reading! With TAWoG Characters at the end.
1. The Revelation (Act 1)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale**

**It's All Checkmating (Part 1)**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins'

**Chapter 14: The Revelation**

* * *

**The Official Opening**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 12:00AM-

At midnight of Danville, around Jefferson County, Phineas is buying a gift for Isabella's Birthday later afternoon. He is visiting Zero-to-Hero's newly invented Online Store, items created by entrepreneurial Teams from Zero-to-Hero. Right now, he is buying a Pink Watch created by Ruby of the admin team

"So, why did go insomnia, Phineas?" Ruby politely said via Webcam "You could at least buy it tomorrow"

"I know, Ruby" Phineas makes it clear and asked "But I'm on a rush. Can you deliver it for Isabella's Birthday in the morning?"

"Sure, your order is in process" Ruby accepted and gives the place to deliver "Location: Isabella's Residence" and suddenly a message pops up in front of his computer (OS is Windows 8)

"Oh there's a message coming up" Phineas said to her and waves goodbye "Bye, Ruby" and their communication via Webcams ends

(Creepypasta Scene)

After she's gone, he reads the message to someone evil

Dear PhinFlynn,

There's a website about the secrets of the Platypus, It may help you about your pet's future. Click this link and you're good to go

Your friend, StrudelCutie4427

After he reads the message, he clicks the website link. When he visits the designated link, it shows to be the official website of O.W.C.A. Scrolling down, he finally sees his pet in a fedora. He couldn't believe that his pet is not just a normal mindless pet but also a secret agent who fights evil private. But suddenly the computer goes black as the message in red-letter

'Thank you for knowing your pet's secret identity. You and your pet must confer in the morning' -O.W.C.A

Phineas turns off the computer with no exceptions, hoping that this day will never ever happen again. From the world's view, he is wrong that it won't happen, it is really happening

(FanBoy752: This 2-Chapter Season Finale reveals Perry's true identity to his owners, Phineas and Ferb. The main cast runs into O.W.C.A by pursuit as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Phineas reached their endgame to save Perry's secret agent job. Here's Act 1)

* * *

**Act 1 (Opening Song: Rockman 8 Theme Song, Electrical Communication, imagine this)**

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 10:00AM-

At Isabella's house, it is her 13th Birthday but everyone keeps it as a surprise for her. In Isabella's room, Littlefoot, Phineas, Ali, and Ferb are in it as Isabella enters her own room

"Thank you guys for coming in on short notice" Isabella greeted to the main five "Do you know about my 13th birthday later afternoon"

"Of course" Littlefoot agreed and explained about their intro "transitions are good when we go inside your house, Isabella"

"So, I've been thinking about playing truth or dare" Ali suggested with the heroes taking a glance on her

"That's right" Ali continued "This is the most popular game for social peers, even Candace and her friends enjoy playing it"

"Oh yeah" Littlefoot realized as he pops up his bottle he got from his terrarium in TGV off-screen "I remember the time Isabella played that game with the Fireside Girls, kinda funny actually" and everyone laugh before the game started

"Anyway, guys" Isabella requested happily "Shall we start?" and their first game of Truth or Dare Begins

**Truth or Dare**

The Bottle spins as the tip of the bottle points to... Ali, first strike!

Littlefoot: Oh ho, Ali. Truth or Dare

Ali: How about Dare

Littlefoot: I dare you... to stand up with your two legs and jump

Ali: Challenge Accepted! (And she attempts to stand up in two legs and she controls her balance before jumping, she jumps 3 times and everyone cheered)

Phineas and Isabella (Cheering): Great Dare, Ali (Ali stands down and spins the bottle)

The Bottle spins as the tip of the bottle points to... Ferb

Ali: Ferb, Truth or Dare

Ferb (Confidently): Pick me, truth

Ali: Oh, Do you have a crush on someone? (Everyone oh-ed in excitement because Ferb may have a crush on someone)

Ferb: Well, I used to have a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, but after she has a boyfriend, she and I are just friends. So, the my answer is I'll have to move on to another girl (Everyone awed in disappointment because Ferb is not a ladies' man)

Phineas: Ah, keep it, bro. It suits you (Ferb spins the bottle to continue the game)

The Bottle spins as it points to... Isabella, oh la-la

Ferb: Isabella, truth or dare?

Isabella: Ugh, Truth?

Ferb: Do you have feelings with Phineas when he usually ignores you

Phineas (Realized): What? (Starts blushing and thinking) _Please, don't do this_

Ferb (Continues): And you got frustrated of him not noticing you

Phineas (Attempting to stop the truth): Come on, dude, stop. You said its only a mild truth

Ferb (Finishing): You kissed... PHINEAS FLYNN!

Isabella (Embarrassed and drops her head down): Yes... at Isabella Park in the Great Valley

Littlefoot (Blowing Raspberry): Long Time Ago... (Isabella spins the bottle)

The Bottle spins as it points to... Littlefoot

Isabella: Littlefoot, Truth or Dare

Littlefoot: Ha! You know me, Dare!

Isabella: I dare you... to sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo in French

Littlefoot: WHAT!? (The song, Gitchee Gitchee Goo starts)

Ali: Oh, the song's starting (She gives the translated lyrics to him)

After 2 minutes of the song, the song end with Isabella laughing to Littlefoot's falsetto voice

The Bottle spins as it points to... Phineas, time to end this!

Littlefoot: Ugh, Phineas. Truth or Dare

Phineas: Please, I'll tell the truth

Littlefoot: What are you doing at midnight? I can see your eyes being insomniac and you haven't slept for few hours

Phineas (Hurtful): Look, this will hurt your feelings, but... I was searching a birthday gift for Isabella and suddenly, I found out what my platypus is like. He's not just an ordinary pet but a secret agent from O.W.C.A

**Back to Story**

After playing Truth or Dare, everyone got surprised but Littelfoot frowns for a downfall. And then a doorbell rings from Isabella's front house

"I'll get it" Littlefoot snaps as he walks to the front door

In the living room, he opens the door and he sees a familiar senior citizen in a yellow jacket as he has a small pink gift-wrapped box in his hands

"Delivery from Phineas Flynn" The man said in military accent

"I'm his friend, I'll get it" Littlefoot takes the box and realized that the delivery guy is not as familiar as he looks "Wait, you're not a familiar delivery guy"

"Nope, I'm just a senior citizen helping anyone" The man revealed

"Thank you, mister" He thanked him for his concern of a senior citizen "As you can see..."

At the same room, while Littlefoot is talking to a familiar man. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Ali head downstairs as he turned and saw a familiar man, white mustache, green pants secretly, and most of all, his accent

"_Oh gosh, I think it's the O.W.C.A_" Phineas thought, knowing that he'll be on trial "_Is Littlefoot a double agent?_" and then a man gets a cold stare on him while Littlefoot is talking

"So, If you like to visit Zero-to-Hero" Littlefoot finishes his overly long topic "Don't bother complaining me" and he awkwardly closes the door and suddenly a shuffle from the door occured as his foot phase forth the door

The door suddenly opens up as Littlefoot knocks down from the impact

"FREEZE" Major Monogram revealed his lawful job "THIS IS THE O.W.C.A" and everyone got shocked as the man from the O.W.C.A is their leader, Major Monogram

"Team, let's bail" Littlefoot said to the four and screamed "RUN!" and Phineas holds Isabella and Ferb's hands to guide them out of the house

"Let's go!" Ali called and they are at Isabella's backyard, but inside the house, Major Monogram pins him down because of letting them go

"Battle Bomb!" Littlefoot struggles this power and everywhere inside this house explodes, Major Monogram is knocked from this area to the front door of the Flynn-Fletcher House

Back to the backyard, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Ali hops above the fence of the house. After they hopped the fence, Littlefoot follows along because his knock against Monogram gives extra time for him to escape. But then they saw two black sedans covered their alleyway exits. Littlefoot has a twisting plan as he transform into a car

"Apatio-Kartia" Littlefoot calls as he transforms into a brown muscle car

Isabella does a 'get-in' gesture to the boys as they head inside Littlefoot, Phineas and Ferb are in the front seats while Isabella in the back. Phineas grabs nothing because there's no steering wheel

"Hey, there's no steering wheel" Phineas reminded

"No, I'm taking the wheel" Littlefoot said politely as he starts his engines

At the west exit, Major Monogram and his intern, Carl, is in the black sedan as they warn to Littlefoot

"Stop, Littlefoot" M. Monogram warned as Littlefoot starts running through them

When he's at 5 feet, he hops above them, letting his friends escape as he runs through the road. They regain conscious after the suspense

"Catch them, Carl" Francis requested to his intern

"Right away, Sir" He accepted as he starts his car to chase the runaway Dinosaur-Cart

(FanBoy752: Let's just say Carl has a driver's license)

-City of Danville, 10:10AM-

At the metropolitan city of Danville, Littlefoot, as the car, saw a 4-car roadblock on his way, blocking the gate. Phineas and Ferb saw that one coming while Isabella saw a running 3-car sedan group, Ali can see both of the obstacles since she is on top of him

"What now!?" Ali asked to Littlefoot

"I'm gonna phase through the roadblock" Littlefoot answered and commanded to her "Ali, give me invisibility" and she lays down on top of him to give Invisibility to him while also Team Phineas

At the road block, the police in the car cannot see the heroes ramming to them but they feel a necessity of wind from them

"They pass through us" An SS SN said to them as they start chasing the heroes by wind with their cars

The Roadblock starts chasing the runaway Dinosaur while the chasing cars from the back stay but Major Monogram follows along the road

"Oh great" Isabella complained "Now we're chased by 5-0"

"Don't worry" Ali gets a plan to Team Phineas "Let's lose them"

"How?" Phineas asked in confusion

"Tricky turns" Littlefoot answered and he turns left of the road, heading to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "At 75 mph"

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 10:20AM-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp- _(Interrupted by Littlefoot)

"We're not entering here, readers!" Littlefoot interrupted as they continue passing through several spots of Danville

At the incorporated building, Perry the Platypus already finished Dr. Doof's plans by his Excercise-Inator. Of course, he is covered in soot after the Inator explodes

"That's it, Perry, you destroyed my plan to conquer the Tri-State Area" Dr. Doofenshmirtz accepted his defeat with a hiss "Grr, boo, hiss. That's right, flee with victory in your hand because I don't need it anymore" And Perry the Platypus glides away from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Curse You, Perry the..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz is aobut to curse him but he has another plan that Perry the Platypus never see it intentionally "And he's gone. HA HA, I can't believe he see that one coming"

"What that one, sir?" Norm asked to his creator as he goes beside him

"Because, are you ready for this?" Dr. Doof asked as he presses a button to unveil his baddest Inator he every created "He never see my project Inator. Behold! THE ABSORB-INATOR"

* * *

**The Absorb-Inator**

Inator Type: Vehicle Inator

Appearance: Bowser's Clown Cart (Super Mario World) but it is metallic white with purple trims and teal accents on his weapons

Weapons: Freeze-Inator, Shock-Inator, Burn-Inator, Throwdrill-Inator (Throwable Drills from his Drill-Inator), and Cannon-Inator

Strengths: (Spoilers)

Weakness: (Spoilers)

* * *

-Danville City, During Littlefoot's Pursuit-

While in their pursuit, they pass through shops and restaurants, Better Panda, Ell No, Whatever, Abzir's Car Parts, Chez Platypus, and currently, the Town Hall

At the Town Hall, Roger Doofenshmirtz is announcing his re-restored painting from his brother (From Phineas and Ferb 'Magic Carpet Ride'). Everyone are gathered through his political news

"And now" Roger announced to his citizens "I present you, my brother's painting" and he is about to reveal to the others as his cameramen snaps the picture of the painting

But unfortunately, Littlefoot jumps over the audience as the cameramen snaps a picture of Littlefoot with Team Phineas and Ali riding. After they snap a picture, they owe an apology to Roger while the audience laughed through the antic

"Sorry!" Littlefoot apologized to Roger

"HEY!" Major Monogram shouted to the faraway dinosaur

"To the alleyway" Ali said as she did research about alleyways as safe spots to evade the pursuit

"Nice one, Jerk-" Phineas reacted

"No Time!" Isabella interrupted as he takes a risky turn to the left to the alleyway

And Littlefoot turns to the left to the alleyway, ending them up in a dead end. The sedans are running pass through their designated spot becuase they cannot see them if they are in the alleyway. Everyone watched the black O.W.C.A missing them in action while Littlefoot turns back to Dinosaur. They sigh in relief as they finally evade the pursuit because Littlefoot is running out of fuel

Where did they stop at? They are at Blueprint Heaven

(FanBoy752: End of Part 1 of the Season Finale. Next Part, will the O.W.C.A finally catch the heroes in pursuit of a conference? Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. The Revelation (Act 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale**

**It's All Checkmating (Part 2)**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins'

**Chapter 14: The Revelation (Part 2)**

* * *

**Act 2**

-City of Danville, 10:35AM-

After the evade the pursuit they had, Littlefoot transforms back to a car as Phineas grew his anger to someone heroic

"Phineas, tell me what's going on?" Littlefoot asked to him questions honestly "Why are the O.W.C.A chasing us? What did just said about your pet?"

"Does this answer your question" Phineas yelled angrily as he points to Littefoot, accusing the fugitive "YOU! You betrayed us, evil neck. Because you are the one who works with O.W.C.A, trying to stalk my pet's job to make you popular" their argument started becuase of Perry's secret job unveiled by themselves

"Why would I do such a corrupting thing?" Littlefoot argued "I only explained the military man in unison before he'd pin me"

"Of course" He insulted as he throws a nearby glass bottle to him, stepping Littlefoot away from him "You are somewhat a double agent running on our backs just to unveil my pet's secret identity" he is about to throw another bottle but Isabella sidesteps in front of Littlefoot to prevent him from hurting him

"Slop your mouths, guys" Isabella resolved in comfort "Littlefoot would never do such bad things, There's something wrong about you and Perry. This has to stop all this nonsense"

"She's right, and we know that Perry IS a secret agent, Phineas" Ali said to Phineas and explained their teamwork with secret "That's why we work each other to keep the secret for your own good, even Isabella, until you broke it"

"Oh, so you're saying that all of this is MY fault" Phineas admitted "Well, you know what, I'm not being conferred right now"

"You have to! If you are not conferred, you'll never see your pet again" Littlefoot conditions him "Once you are conferred-"

"My memory about the action will be erased" Phineas interrupted and he accused "I'm not falling for your pity traps, stupid neck" In reaction, Littlefoot blows raspberry as he leaves the alleyway

"Forget this" Littlefoot surrenders the argument "I might as well bail"

"Chill out, you two" The girls yelled to the boys

"WHY?" The boy demanded

"There's a heli above us" Ali said as they looked up

The helicopter is possibly from the O.W.C.A. But due to their idleness, it flies back to the organization. After the helicopter is gone, Littlefoot makes up with Phineas

"Okay, starting now" Littlefoot comforted "Make sure you or any of your friends must not be spot by the O.W.C.A, got it?"

"Yep/I don't care" The girls/Phineas answered and Littlefoot has a plan

"Let's go back to Zero-to-Hero" Littlefoot commanded, siding one note "Even if Phineas doesn't care"

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters 12:45PM- (Time Zone is 2 Hours later from Danville)

At the headquarters, Team Phineas and the longnecks returned here as privately as possible from the O.W.C.A. As they head inside, Terra has printed pages on his hands about Pets as Teammates declining in the process

"Where have you been?" Terra complained as he gives the printed papers to Ruby "The O.W.C.A is ripping our contract about pets as team member" Everyone shock as the O.W.C.A gives bias to Zero-to-Hero

"What!?" Littlefoot shouted "Are they here?"

"No" Cera declined as Team Dinopals go on Terra's side "But they did give us a demand"

"At least" Terra gives a condition "It last for a week if Phineas is not conferring with Perry the Platypus, who is actually-"

"Shut up!" Phineas interrupted and Team Dinopals block his rage to Terra "I know that, greenbill, Agent P. Isabella explained the whole sake of it. Don't tell me you are with the O.W.C.A"

"Phineas, calm down" Isabella tries to calm down before he even violently attack Terra "We'll find out why are you going angst after playing truth or dare" and suddenly Phineas is knocked down by Littlefoot's frying pan

Usually, what Littlefoot use to knock down is his Baseball Bat. But, in case of emergency, His frying pan is near the entrance of the HQ

"I knock him down to prevent him more rage" Littlefoot said to Isabella with the frying pan in his mouth "But for now, let's get to business" and three teams are called for the short mission briefing

"Attention, Team Phineas and Team Gangster. Visit Zero-to-Hero immediately because Team Dinopals needs you"

Sometime Later...

Three Teams, Phineas, Dinopals, and Gangster are going for a team conference. And their meeting is about Perry the Platypus' Secret Agent dilemma

"Okay, Alert Code Beta Orange" Terra coded and explained "Perry's job is in desperate help and the teams must work each other to save Perry's job and the Flynn-Fletcher Family"

"Step One: The Stealth" Ferb gives the mission to his team "Phineas and Littlefoot must sneak into the O.W.C.A to find Perry the Platypus with Team Phineas on their backs"

"Step Two: The Invasion" Ducky gives the mission to her team while hovering with her 'Water-Thrusters' "Team Dinopals must raid the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. which is already in TGV before things come out of hand"

"Final Step: The Condemned" Hyp gives the mission to his team "Team Gangster must steal Dr. Doof's files about his project Inator before Red Claw is back in his lair" after the steps, they step down to their seats

"Alright, this is the main mission of our season and all of you are not backing out on us" Terra reminded in seriousness and he gives the locations of the respective teams "Team Dinopals, go to DEI TGV. Team Phineas, O.W.C.A. And Team Gangster, Red Claw's lair"

"Alright, Team" Littlefoot, Phineas, and Hyp called as they start their mission "Let's roll"

**The Invasion**

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (The Great Valley HQ), 1:10PM-

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. at The Great Valley, Team Dinopals go for a full-scale raid to vandalize his property. Cera and Terra go in front of the door to slam

"DOOR!" Terra shouted as he pushes the door with his arms, but it is locked by Dr. Doofenshmirtz "Great, Cera?"

"Allow me" Cera pardoned as she charges to the steel door

When she charges to the door, the door is now broken as Cera and Terra heads to the door first before the full team. The place is dark even sunlight can't cover the room. Cera and Terra knew that he'd abandon the place with something mysterious. A growl is heard from their ears as he didn't abandon this place yet

"Is that your stomach growling?" Cera asked to Terra

"Nope" Terra declined "It may be Doofenshmirtz' House Pet" and it growl again, this time its shadow is now in their vision

They gasp as it turns out to be...

A Goozim. The goozim is a 30-feet Cubic Monster with an aggressive attitude. It roars to Cera and Terra as they face it with cowardice and couragous

"Oh my gosh" Cera panicked and screamed "It's a GOOZIM" Outside, Team Dinopals gasp as the monster will be dangerous

Behind the Goozim is the HD Screen as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is onscreen talking to Cera and Terra

"Ha ha ha" Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly and then said "You feel into my trap, puny Dinopals. I didn't abandon this place, I set up my pet to attack you while I'm gone. Behold! My favorite game, Poke the Goozim with a Stick... Team Dinopals Edition" the Goozim's legs is tied with metal chains as the chains detached the beast, ready to face the biggest disaster

"That's very wordy" Terra reacted and said seriously "But still, we can beat this monster. Team Dinopals Style"

Outside, Team Dinopals are prepared with Baseball Launchers in their saddles as the beast blast the front corridor. The Goozim is now roaring to its battle as the rampage started

"Roses are Red" Ducky form up a poem now that the rampage started "Some Diamonds are Blue, The Goozim is like five sharpteeth attacking the Great Valley" The Goozim has Terra because he is holding its tail

"Let's get ready" Petrie prepared as he flies up to the fly with moderate winds as his weapon "Me no afraid when me fly" the rest is now shooting the Goozim at will

"That's not how you are stunning the Goozim" Cera warned Terra

"I can see that coming" Terra answered as he loses his grip and drops to the ground

Team Dinopals saw the Goozim as it is rampaging through the Great Valley, starting Isabella Park

(To Be Continued...)

**The Condemned**

-Red Claw's Lair, Same Time-

Team Gangster is now heading to Red Claw's Lair as they are flying on Team Dinopals' plane. After they are near the entrance, Team Gangster step down the vehicle and charges to the vehicle

"Alright, Team Gangster" Hyp gives attention to them "Let's get inside the cave, steal Dr. Doof's files before Red Claw comes back, and get out of here" Hyp leads the way while his buddies follow him

What they didn't know is that Screech and Thud discovered their trail

"Screech, the trail of Team Gangster is heading to our master's cave" Thud warned to him

"Let's not give them Dr. Doof's project Inator files" Screech hissed as they head to the cave

Team Gangster are running through the tunnel until they saw the gigantic room, big enough for Red Claw to fit in while Dr. Doof's remaining works are hidden somewhere

(To Be Continued...)

**The Stealth**

-The O.W.C.A (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), 11:10AM- (1:10PM in The Great Valley)

The SS SN are guarding the O.W.C.A as Perry glides down to the organization. While Perry is inside, Team Phineas and Littlefoot are hiding from the SS SN with the agency sign (O.W.C.A. Secret Headquarters: Pay no attention to this sign)

"Okay, the SS SN are wearing Bulletproof Vest so that we cannot shoot them with our Baseball Launchers" Littlefoot interrogated quietly to Phineas and Isabella "Minor setback, I'm part of the O.W.C.A but I'm not gonna show you who I am"

"What like your full past?" Isabella asked to him

"No, my life as an agent" Littlefoot answered and Phineas and Littlefoot sneak into the back entrance of the organization and turned to Ferb "In the meantime, stay here and/or stay low, the SS SN reinforcements will be here any minute"

Once Littlefoot and Phineas are away from him, Ferb has Buford, Baljeet, on his side who are in nearby hiding spots. At the back of the organization, Phineas, Isabella, and Littlefoot found that the SS SN are guarding the door

"Wow" Isabella whispered

"Look likes the SS SN are so strict about security" Phineas reacted and Littlefoot uses his hookshot to sneak the organization above

"To the top, you two" Littlefoot whispered and Phineas and Isabella climbs up to the roof

When they are inside, the are now at the area with Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Inator replicated by the O.W.C.A. This room is also where the gang gets their memories erased at the end of 'Across the Second Dimension'. The Inators there are from Season One and some from Season Two of Phineas and Ferb.

"Things are getting even worse" Littlefoot said to the humans "Because I know you two got your memories erased about the second dimension" but suddenly Isabella gasps because she realized something through her Timeline Spoiler

(Timeline Spoiler)

Isabella cannot see the vision of the spoiler but she knows what she said before their memories erased

"Hit it, Carl"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

(Back to Reality)

After seeing her spoiler, Isabella turned to Phineas as she slowly blushed

"Phineas" Isabella called to him and asked nervously "Were you telling something to me before the memory erase?"

"Uh, I don't know" Phineas answered and remembered slightly "But all I know that you put something to me"

Isabella feels excited at first when she kissed him. But after he kissed her from 'Ruby's Star Day Celebration', She feels embarrassed to replay the scene all over again, she has no choice but to do so. Littlefoot heard that smoochin sound as she turned to Phineas and Isabella

"I knew you were smooching him, Isabella" Littlefoot smirked

After she kissed him at the same place, Phineas gasps because he remember the kiss Isabella planted on him

"I think I remember" Phineas said in surprise as he remember this line "The reason I said 'Wait, wait, wait' for Carl is because that I have feelings for Isabella"

"Really?" Isabella asked

"I'll tell you when it is your birthday" Phineas answered in obliviousness, Isabella normally smiled because his memory about their kiss

But suddenly, a blackout strikes to Littlefoot, Phineas, and Isabella

"What the..." Littlefoot almost curse as they saw nothing but darkness "The lights are out"

"I got a bad feeling about this" Isabella cowardly said

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot asked to her and suddenly a light emits from the front

The light was to the next room. They follow the light and for sometimes, this next room is the hallway. They thought that the light follows them to the exit. But then by surprise, Perry in his pet mode appears from their distance

"Perry, there you are" Phineas cheered as everyone goes to Perry, he chattered as he found his owner worried about him "I'm just glad the nightmare isn't over" Phineas hugs his pet as he knew this day is over but then a shuffle is heard from Littlefoot's ear like a reloading weapon

"Uh, It ain't your time, Phineas" Littlefoot warned "It's not over yet"

"What do you mean?" Isabela asked and suddenly a group of SS SN are in their circle of light

As the SS SN circle around Phineas, Littlefoot, Isabella, and Perry, someone, who is in this organization, appears in front of the team

"Welcome to the O.W.C.A" Major Monogram pops out of nowhere from the light as the heroes gasp in shock, getting ready to talk fire with fire

(FanBoy752: And finally, Phineas and Perry are conferred by the O.W.C.A while Littlefoot is inactive for a while in this act. Next Part, Phineas is not ready to say goodbye to Perry the Platypus but Isabella gets this part to comfort. Goodbye, see you soon)


	3. The Revelation (Act 3)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale**

**It's All Checkmating (Part 3)**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins'

**Chapter 14: The Revelation (Part 3)**

* * *

**Act 3**

-The O.W.C.A, 11:15AM-

As The SS SN surrounds Phineas, Isabella, Littlefoot, and Perry the Platypus, Major Monorgram is not concern of exposing the pet's true identity to Phineas

"Looks like you know everything, Phineas Flynn" Major Monogram seriously said to him

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked

"Your pet's secret agent profile on the O.W.C.A. Didn't you read the pamphlet?" Monogram recalled

"No" Phineas declined hoenstly "But I peek through the website"

"Has anyone know about this?" Major asked

"To be honest" Littlefoot said "I, Phineas, Isabella, and Ali are the only who know Perry's job as a secret"

"Well, I guess that means we need you and your pet to confer, Phineas" Major Monogram monologues "The Organization Without a Cool Acronym is a private American Military Government where this organization provides every family pet and/or animals" and Major Monogram guides everyone home at the Flynn-Fletcher House while he speaks

**The Condemned**

-Red Claw's Lair, 1:20PM-

At Red Claw's Lair, Team Gangster scattered most of Dr. Doofenshmirtz' documents

"Why would Dr. Doof hide some of his documents in this dusty cave?" Nod complained to Hyp

"It's because that Doofenhmirtz has alliance with Red Claw" Hyp said and he finally found it, Dr. Doof's document labelling 'The Project-Inator' "That's for sure, the document we need" and suddenly the velociraptors gives an unexpected entrance to Team Gangster

"Hey, suckers" Screech and Thud shouted to Team Gangster as they knew that the velociraptors are following them "Looks like you've been trolled"

"Think again" Nod interrogated

"We will kick your Fast-Biter butt" Mutt agrued as they prepare their keyblades and carapace to battle

"This is the mission to our victory" Hyp demanded and the velociraptors sharpen their claws, ready for battle "What's yours?" and everyone charged each other to fight for all

(To Be Continued...)

**The Invasion**

-Isabella Park, Same Time-

At Isabella Park, Tinysauruses are exploring the park until a siren is heard through them as it says

"Enemy Alert. Enemy Alert. Evacuate to Dinosaurian City immediately, no exceptions"

Tinysauruses are running to the gate of Isabella Park but the Goozim suddenly appears here and roars to the tinysauruses. the tiny longnecks scream in terror as they run away from the monster. But then, Terra and Cera sends Rock Wall to Goozim to prevent hurting the small necks

"Team Dinopals ROLL" Terra call the motto as Chomper, Ruby, and Rhett are striking an attack to Goozim

The Goozim goes ballistic as Team Dinopals attack it in a more violent way. Then the Goozim flees from Isabella and to Valley Suburban

"They're heading to the valley's first suburban" Chomper warned the team as they run fast before it, but then said to Terra "Terra, where's Shorty?" Terra shrugs as he don't know

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (The Great Valley HQ), 1:25PM-

At Doofenshmirtz, Rhett is taking his solo raid to the incorporated building but suddenly waves of Normbots are attacking him. He sees the Doofcomputer, it's the only way to steal and hack Dr. Doof's Inator Documents. Shorty communicates Terra via new invention, Ear-bud Communicators

"Terra, Normbots are here after the Goozim rampages to Isabella Park" Shorty communicated "I have to get to the Doofcomputer to copy Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Project Inator Files"

"Ok, Good luck" Terra encouraged "I'll summon Rhett to help you. We'll try to stop the Goozim" Terra ends his communication with him and turned to Rhett who is about to leave Isabella Park "Rhett, Shorty has the Doofcomputer to steal the scientist's files"

"Ok" Rhett agreed as he runs to the incorporated building in TGV "I'll help him"

(FanBoy752: New OCs, Mye and Korown, are intorduced in The Land Before Time: One Sharptooth Attack. Mye is a Female Tyrannosaurus Rex while Korown is a Male Triceratops)

-Valley Sururban, 1:30PM-

At the Valley Suburban, new tourists, Mye and Korown, are talking about Team Dinopals' new mission as the goozim roars in the distance

"S-S-Sharptooth!?" Korown asked to Mye cowardly and she saw the brown monster raging through suburban houses

"No, Goozim!" Mye warned as they run away to Zero-to-Hero Headquarter "Team Dinopals we need your-" and Ruby suddenly lands down to the ground in front of them

"Help? We got it" Ruby interrupted as she throws streams of Fire to the Goozim as it diverts to another direction but Cera and Terra blocks its path by their high rock wall

And then the Goozim roars to its lungs as this destroy their nearby powers to it. And it continues going rampage to every house of the suburban. Ducky and Petrie, still flying, are sending Water/Ice and Wind Missiles to the rampaging monster

"Send the grown-ups for help" Petrie requested and Ducky reaches her Family Button

Ducky's Family Button is used for emergencies if the mission is too dangerous and/or unstable to finish. With this button, they provide elite skills of heroism and leadership to help Team Dinopals

(To Be Continued...)

**The Stealth**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 11:35AM-

At the Flynn-Fletcher House, the family are beside Team Phineas becuase the O.W.C.A already explained about their family pet being not just domesticated but also a secret agent working for the agency. Littlefoot and Ali are the only Dinopals who is with Team Phineas for Step One

"Well, you are conferred" Major Monogram reviewed to Phineas and Perry but ends up very negative "But unfortunately, we need to send your platypus away forever" everyone are shocked

"What!?" Phineas argued "I thought we have a deal"

"What I didn't tell you is that" Carl gives the tip too late to Phineas "If you are conferred but already know Perry's secret with the red message, he will be sent away"

"NO!" Phineas never accept the deal while Isabella and Littlefoot is on his side, trying to calm down all his angst "You said that if we confer, I keep my pet but erase my memories about the secret agent thing"

"I'm sorry, Phineas" Major apologized with his seriousness "But it's our choice, we should send him away for your own safety. You know too much"

"But we are safe... with Team Dinopals" Phineas interrogated and asked "Right?" but they are a cowardice to answer Phineas' question, even Isabella

He repated but no one respond, Isabella slowly walks to him but he immediately run away from everyone. They are so sorry for not answering Phineas' question with braveness. Major Monogram tries to get him but Littlefoot sidestep to his front, preventing him more harm to Phineas

"You're only going to make it worst" Littlefoot said angrily as Isabella follows his command "Isabella, go to him" And then Isabella follows his escape, leading up to Danville Park

-Danville Park, 11:40AM-

At Danville Park, Phineas fled here while Isabella followed him. He's at the park fountain crying about his loss as Isabella creates her reflection to him

**(Phinbella Part for the moment, more hurt/comfort and drama here)**

"Isabella?" Phineas realized and he turned in convenience "You jerk, I thought you are with Perry"

"I know but" Isa answered and attempts to recover his angst nonviolently "I'm just here to comfort you"

"Isabella, I know you're nice to me" Phineas angrily complained "But I don't want to leave my pet alone. He's special even when he is doing nothing"

"Please, understand the good or bad" Isabella begged "I need you"

"If you don't even care about him or just caring about my life without him" Phineas angrily said and accuse her "I don't want you on my side" Once he rages more to her, Isabella is now tired of his angst and she starts getting revenge on his angst with herself

"Phineas, don't be a freaking psycho!" Isabella blows her fuse as she violently slaps him in the cheeks, forcing him to fall down in the fountain's water as he got up again, he now saw Isabella angrily crying to the risk he faced "Because I also care about your platypus too. Look, without him, you are not special, you are not good for me. I like you and Perry more than anyone else!" she drops her legs and kneels drastically as she cries in verge of frustration and sadness

Phineas stops his angst as it even hurts her close friend. Phineas kneels to her and Isabella sadly turned to his forgiving look

"Isabella, I-I" Phineas sadly cried as he hugged her to stop crying "I'm sorry for being violent at you. Please, I love my platypus to live with us"

"I know, Phineas" Isabella cried and remembers something about her father "It's more worst when I lost my dad. Whenever I miss him, mom sings this"

**(Song: Flo Rida - I Cry, slow version as Isabella sings the second chorus only. But during second half of it, Phineas follows along with her)**

After they sing, Isabella stops crying and Phineas sadly frowned to express his sad feelings

"Isabella, you have a sweet voice" Phineas sadly said "I admit you're not a jerk, you are more than my friend"

"I know and..." Isabella turned to smile weakly to him "When you get angry, I feel sad about you. And if you die.. I'll mourn for you" and they shed a tear on their eyes, willing to sacrifice their friend and pet to the organization and Phineas kissed her lip-on-lip for a few seconds

After that, Isabella feels happy to him that his anger against everyone is over

"Do you want to move on?" Isabella requested as his starts facing Rejection

"Yes, Isabella" Phineas finally agreed "Yes I am" and they head back to his house for their farewell

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 11:45AM-

At the Flynn-Fletcher House, the family, Phineas and Ferb's friends and Vivian are gathered ready to say goodbye to Perry the Platypus

(Speech is from Across the Second Dimension)

"Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes" Phineas beseeches his pet for their farewell "You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P"

"But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you" Ferb continued "You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P" Perry hugs Ferb, and then Phineas

"I love you, pal" Phineas bids farewell to Perry the Platypus as he gives him a portrait of themselves (Picture from Phineas and Ferb 'Where's Perry?') and he gives him the fedora as his token of friendship

"Time to go, Agent P" Major Monogram said as he walks away from everyone in the black sedan

"This is gonna be harsh" Littlefoot reacted harshly and Isabella mildly closes her eyes

But then Isabella realized something about the future, something is going to claw her to Doofenshmirtz. A claw is going behind everyone as it sneaks to Isabella's back. She gasps in realization and warned to Team Phineas and everyone

"Someone is kidnapping me from behind" And alas, the claw grabs her, screaming "AHHH"

"Isabella" Phineas called in distress as the claw dragged her all the way to someone evil in the Absorb-Inator

"Ay dios mio!" Littlefoot wailed in spanish and called the enemy "Dr. Doofenshmirtz"

"Ha ha ha" Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly laughed and said "Looks like we've reached the endgame. My username is StrudelCutie4427, Phineas Flynn" and Phineas can't believe that the scientist they'll face will be as dangerous as Red Claw

Getting ready for battle, everyone raise anger as they start to argue Dr. Doofenshmirtz

**To Be Continued...**

**(Ending Song: Flo Rida - I Cry, imagine this to encourage Team Phineas, Team Dinopals, and Team Gangster)**

(FanBoy752: End of The Revelation. Next Chapter, Isabella is now kidnapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Phineas and Perry fights Dr. Doofenshmirtz once-and-for-all. Along the side, Teams in TGV must stop the Goozim's rampage and discover Dr. Doof's Absorb-Inator's weakness. Goodbye, see you soon)


	4. Battle for Isabella (Act 1)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale**

**It's All Checkmating (Part 4)**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins'

**Chapter 15: 'Battle for Isabella' in 16:9 Screens (Alternate Title: 'Goodbye, Perry?' in 4:3 Screens)**

**Previously on Advance... (It is 'The Official Opening' but continuing the Saga. Transcript format for Continuing Parts. Background Music: Flo Rida - I Cry, Verse 2 to Chorus)**

FanBoy752: Phineas blows Agent P's cover job as the O.W.C.A chases him and his friends in series of trouble and hardships

Phineas (Hurtful): He's not just an ordinary pet but a secret agent from O.W.C.A.

Major Monogram: FREEZE! THIS IS THE O.W.C.A.

Littlefoot (Screaming to Team Phineas): RUN!

FanBoy752: Next, he is going ballistic as he never trusts Littlefoot anymore, accusing him being part of the O.W.C.A.

Phineas (Angry): Does this answer your question (Points to Littlefoot, accusing) YOU!

Littlefoot (Argued then Warning Expression): Why would I do such a corrupting thing? Make sure you or any of your friends must not be spot by the O.W.C.A.

Isabella: Calm down, Phineas. We'll find out why are you going angst after playing truth or dare.

FanBoy752: Now, three teams must separate each other to each designated locations to save Perry the Platypus' Secret Agent Job in the O.W.C.A.

Ferb: Step One, The Stealth

Ducky: Step Two, The Invasion

Hyp: Final Step, The Condemned

Terra: Alright, this is the main mission of our season.

Major Monogram: Welcome to the O.W.C.A. Unfortunately, we need to send your platypus away forever

Phineas: WHAT!?

FanBoy752: But things have come to an end as Major Monogram enrages Phineas' angst to them. But good thing, he now finally moves on.

Isabella: Do you want to move on?

Phineas: Yes, Isabella. Yes I am

Isabella: Someone is kidnapping me from behind

Phineas: Isabella!

Littlefoot: Ay dios mio! Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Evilly Laughing): Looks like we've reached the endgame, Phineas Flynn

FanBoy752: But Dr. Doof kidnaps her, Will Perry and Phineas get the undeniable second chance to Major Monogram?

* * *

******Act 1 **(Opening Song: Flo Rida - I Cry, Bridge to Conclusion, imagine this)

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 11:45AM-

After Isabella is kidnapped by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, everyone starts facing the enemy who is dangerous than any of the pharmacist

"Forget it, Phineas Flynn" Dr. Doofenshmirtz argued as Isabella is in his claws "Perry the Platypus is longer yours and therefore the city is mine"

"It was never yours and it will never be, Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Phineas answers back angrily "It's you who is always going against my platypus, trying to expose him to our possession" then Dr. Doofenshmirtz puts Isabella to his Inator Capsule, the only pod to beat the opposing team's own members

"Well, look at you" Dr. Doof evilly laughed and said to Phineas "Your platypus is sending away and I can't help you to free Isabella for you. And you're next!" and he started blasting him with his Shock-Inator

"Phineas, watch out" Isabella tried to warn him about the Inator, but the glass partially goes outside for her sound

Everyone are surprised about to hit Phineas, but, like hero's help, Littlefoot sidesteps in front of him as he got shocked by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Shock-Inator. But luckily, he has the 'Lightning Rod' Ability to deflect the affect of the lightning through his body while it hit him as it can disappear fast enough to counterattack. Then Ali goes near him to put up their braves to Dr. Doof

"Team Dinopals ROLL" They call up their team name and said their motto "Littlefoot and Ali, at your hero service" and Dr. Doof evilly laughs as he finally interact with the main duo

"Team Dinopals, I knew you are the dinosaurs that I've met with you" Dr. Doofenshmirtz squealed evilly and then interrogated "Well, you can't fight me because I got the greatest Inator that I can beat you impossible" and suddenly it goes to a pause as Linda is confused of the conflict

"Wait, you guys met?" Linda asked in confusion

"Indirectly" Littlefoot then explained their enemy "But you see, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the king, he's the enemy king of the chess. Please encourage us while we save Isabella. It's a matter of life and death- or worse"

"Si, Linda" Vivian encouraged Linda "They've reach the endgame. You must encourage su hijo" and out of time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to hit Isabella's mother with his Burn-Inator

But it is deflected by Ali, she curls like a ball as she jump in front of her to absorb fire on your body with her ability 'Fireproof'. Then she starts revenge on Dr. Doof with her Fireball, she summons with her head and hits to his Inator. That is direct hit to Dr. Doof's Inator but suddenly the capsule then suddenly rise temperature to 300 degrees Celsius, causing Isabella to scream painfully as it deprives oxygen and feels the fire burning her vital parts. But backs to normal for a split second as Isabella is recovered through the effect of the counterattack

"Then I guess we have no choice" Linda starts encouraging them "Good luck, boys"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Isabella shouts him through his earphone "Let me talk to them"

"Well, okay" Dr. Doof agreed and then gives a condition "Only for 10 Seconds" and he holds 'Speaker' Button temporarily as Isabella's on the speaker

"Isa, QUICK!/RAPIDO!" Phineas and Littlefoot/Vivian warned her very cautious

(10 Seconds is used through all of her speech to everyone)

"Phineas, Ferb, Littlefoot, Ali" Isabella finally warns everyone a major weakness of their own powers "Don't use FIRE on me. The capsule can hit me whatever magical attack you used. Don't use elemental-" but time's up, Dr. D lets go of the speaker button, frustrating them

"Too late for you, ten seconds is out" Dr. Doof said evilly as he rises up to the sky "Let's get on with it"

"Hey, We're not over yet!" Phineas insulted him "She's not over yet!"

"Of Course, you are, so is her" He answered with his project, introducing "Behold! My Project Inator, the ABSORB-INATOR" the Inator flies away to destroy the city

"They're heading to Roger Doofenshmirtz at the town hall" Littlefoot warned and requested "Major Monogram, we need Perry's help. Doofenshmirtz kidnaps Phineas' friend and only Perry the Platypus has the solution"

"Sorry, Littlefoot and Phineas" Major Monogram declined "I can't let you, it's too dangerous to encounter him. It is best that you surrender"

"But my love will die on her birthday if you don't let us get my platypus help" Phineas desperately persuaded "Por favor, Monogram, I will erase my memory after this. I can take the risk"

"Take the chance" Ali continued "And finally, Make a change" and everyone are surprised that Phineas more than likes Isabella, he loves her

"Yeah!" Littlefoot then said in encouragement "The Phineas and Ferb you liked after their first day on the valley, you said that they are worthy as long as Perry's cover must not be blown. Now, they meet you, they need your help, O.W.C.A help. Please, let Perry be our help"

"Phineas and Ferb" Everyone cheered, even the parents, in encouragement as they know that Phineas can't continue without Isabella while Ferb cannot do everything without their help

"Okay, everyone, we have no choice" Major Monogram accepted as everyone cheer, he releases Perry the Platypus/Agent P out of the black sedan and said "Perry the Platypus, you are temporarily available to everyone. If you did save Dr. Doofenshmirtz, You can stay with your host family and remain your friends' memories for life" and he now wears his fedora, getting ready for the big battle

-Planning Phase-

"It's our only chance, Phineas" Littlefoot said as he starts making a one-shot, risky plan "You and Perry must attack Dr. Doofenshmirtz while Isabella's here and/or before they head to the town hall. Ferb and Ali must rush to the city hall before Dr. Doof gets Roger Doof. I will hack the project Inator's files, In the city and in this suburban. No one should change, we only got one shot" and suddenly Phineas' Team Badge glows Orange with a beta sign

"It's Alert Code Beta Orange, everyone" Irving forewarned his team and starts putting up the plan "Team Phineas, defend your settlements to Littlefoot as he head to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the Firside Girls Troop 46231 must head to Town Hall, defend for your fearless leader, Isabella" and everyone cheered as they head to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. before Littlefoot does, the Fireside Girls head to Town hall with their prepared Baseball Launchers

"Thanks, Irving" Littlefoot thanked him and they heard an explosion near the bridge "Now, GO! I'll start with the suburban" Phineas and Perry head to the platypus' rocket car to save Isabella, Ferb and Ali to the bridge of the city to rush to the City Hall. And finally, Littlefoot heads to his Suburban house which is 3 houses away from the Flynn-Fletchers'

-End of Planning Phase-

**The Condemned**

-Red Claw's Lair, 1:50PM-

After sometime of Team Gangster VS The Velociraptor Duo, Red Claw is now near his lair now that he no longer freezes from Secluded Canyon. He stomps as it forewarns Team Gangster

"Let's bail, everyone" Hyp warned his team "Red Claw's coming" And Mutt ends Screech with a shove to the wall

"Don't let them getaway" Thud evilly shouted as Team Gangster go on their getaway vehicle

Outside, Team Gangster finally repels from the duo but Red Claw sees that coming with the documents

"Fools!" Red Claw roared to his minion "You let them get the documents" and Screech and Thud runs to Team Gangster

At the stone area of the Valley Wall, Hyp is taking the wheel while Mutt is taking the back. Nod is running the treadmill to powerup the vehicle temporarily

"Let's go to the Great Stone Wall" Nod reported to Hyp "This is the fastest route to give the results to Terra"

"Nice going" Hyp cheered and ordered "Mutt, take care of the back" and Mutt gets no response because of Screech on the rider

"MUTT!" Nod called as they saw Mutt's mouth cupped by Screech

Mutt kicks Screech and he releases his hand from his mouth

"Out of the way, freak!" Mutt insulted and reported to the team "We got those hatchlings en route" they looked at them, the velociraptors never take their backs off

"You won't get the hands of Doof" Thud insulted to them as they tried to catch them, Mod runs faster in the treadmill as this helps their vehicle to go faster

Nod looked foward and alas, they're heading to a big ditch (Dinosaurian English for Canyon)

"Oh no, dead end" Nod warned Hyp

"It ain't dead end" Mutt corrected "It's a gorge" and Hyp has a risky idea

"Then we have to jump" Hyp planned, gasping Nod and Mutt 'What!?' "When the vehicle's mid-air, we jump" and when the vehicle is now falling to the abyss

"JUMP!" Hyp signaled as they jump to a 15-meter distance gorge

They start fluttering their legs, hoping if they can survive the fall. And they finally gone to the other side of the gorge, crashing the vehicle in the abyss, exploding in 3 seconds deep. Screech and Thud then jumps along as they can build up speed to catch Team Gangster. They successfully catch them

"SURPRISE" Hyp pranked as he blows them his 'Strong as Wind' to them, blowing them to the edge

They slipped backwards as the velociraptors plummet to their death in the abyss. But then Team Gangster heard a crack as Screech and Thud did land on a rocky crevice, almost near to the abyss

"Doof on that, fools" Team Gangster taunted as the velociraptors will never see them again for until they are out of the gorge

"Let's go" Hyp commanded as they head back to the Great Valley on foot

**The Invasion**

-Newton Forest, Same Time-

After the Goozim rampages Isabella Park and Valley Suburban, the monster causes destruction again in Newton Forest. Team Dinopals are still putting up elemental towers while Ruby, Terra, and Chomper are defending it by slowing down the Goozim

"He's unstoppable" Terra surrendered and suddenly Grandpa Longneck is on the phone

Grandpa Longneck is at Team Dinopals' defense towers as he has a plan

"Not for long, Terra" Grandpa said to Terra "Chomper is a sharptooth, right?"

"Yes, I'm a sharptooth, why?" Chomper answered then asked

"You have to bring Chomper some contracting words to bring him a super form" He devised a plan for the good or bad "It's the only way to beat the Goozim as mentioned in my son's treasure book"

"Oh, yeah!" Ducky realized as the book is with the boys "Phineas and Ferb have the Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition. They have, they have"

"Quick, everyone" Ruby devised a plan "Make some contracting words"

"Isn't" Petrie said

"Won't" Ducky continued

"It's" Terra and Ruby continued "Don't, Nevern't"

"Hasn't" Cera continued seriously

"Ain't" Everyone finished "Everyn't" and suddenly Chomper glows blood-red aura in his body, ready for his super form

"Oh yeah, I think I'm starting to reveal my super form!" Chomper cheered as he starts growing himself to an adult sharptooth, he is now tall as an adult sharptooth, he has matured powers, he is apparently 1.25 times taller than the Goozim (A Goozim is 30 feet tall, Chomper's super form is 33.75 feet tall)

Everyone got surprised as Chomper roars like an adult sharptooth

"Ride me, partners" Chomper demanded as Ruby and Terra hops on to Chomper on his head

The Goozim roars as they start to battle for Good and Evil collide

(FanBoy752: Well, Phineas and Perry starts taking the role to finish Dr. Doofenshmirtz. If Chomper, Littlefoot, and Ali's abilities are in confusion or confused of their ability to use it, then I apologize because they have these ability before Hero while Chomper's super form is found through as offspring of his family. Next Part, as Phineas and Perry now must save Isabella from the evil scientist, Two remaining teams must find the Absorb-Inator's weakness to finish him because every magical powers hurts Isabella. Goodbye, see you soon)


	5. Battle for Isabella (Act 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale**

**It's All Checkmating (Part 5)**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins'

**Chapter 15: 'Battle for Isabella' in 16:9 Screens (Alternate Title: 'Goodbye, Perry?' in 4:3 Screens) (Part 2)**

* * *

**Act 2**

-Danville, 11:50AM-

Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. has now Normbots pre-summoned by the Clone-Inator. Team Phineas are engaging battle while Littlefoot is on the way. At the town hall, Ferb, Ali, and the Fireside Girls are heading to town hall as Roger Doofenshmirtz is trying to recover his brother's re-restored painting

"How may I help you? What!?" Roger asked as he turned to Ferb and Ali then annoyed "You two"

"H-hey, Roger" Ali greeted nervously chuckling and then apologized "Look, we're sorry for ruining your photoshop thingy"

"Well, It's a good thing that I can forgive you" Roger said to them politely and explained "You barely-"

"No time, Mayor" Ferb interrupted "Normbots are on the way" Normbots suddenly pops out of nowhere and the Fireside Girls starts defending the mayor as Dr. Doofenshmirtzz is finally here in his Absorb-Inator

"Hello, Roger" Dr. Doof greeted

"Brother" Roger greeted, shocking everyone 'What!?' "So, what brings you here in the town hall?" before Heinz can say anything, Phineas and Perry gets a real surprise for him

"It's the hostage, Mayor!" Phineas interrupted as he shoots the Speaker Button with his Laser Taser brought by his pet

Dr. Heinz dodges and the speaker button is hold for 5 seconds

"Thanks, Phineas" Isabella thanked him and warned to Roger D. "Mayor, your brother is getting revenge on you" and Dr. Doof cuts her line, everyone are now ready to battle

"It was all misunderstanding, Roger" Dr. Doof corrected "I'm just getting a-"

"No excuses, brother" Roger interrupted and demanded angrily "Let the innocent girl go"

"Fine, but one condition" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said ironically, everyone got confused as he shoots them with his Shock-Inator "How about some unexpected sleep-shock?" everyone gets shocked by it, knocking out but Ginger, Gretchen, and Adyson survived the shocking surprise

"Charge!" The Fireside Girls taunted as they shoot the Normbots in the town hall

And it all comes down to Phineas and Perry VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz

**Battle Phase**

Phineas and Perry (350) VS Dr. Heinz Doofenshmitz (350) (Isabella is 100, unfortunately)

Dr. Doof: Nice, I know that we are equal but you can't beat me (His Absorb-Inator flies away)

Phineas: Get him (They charges Dr. Doofenshmirtz to attack, more accurate target)

Phineas starts shooting Baseballs to Dr. Doof. He wasted all of his round to him, 20 out of 45 are hit by it. Isabella slightly gets hurt by it (10), losing slowly the Inator (15 HP)

Isabella: Hold it, Phin

Dr. Doof: Ha ha, Top on this, losers!

He starts shooting lasers to them, 5 of 10 are hit, losing them 50 HP

Current Location: Danville Suburban

Phineas and Perry (300) VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz (335) (Isabella is 90 HP)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shoots Phineas and Perry with his Shock-Inator as lasers. And it only hit one of the five shots as it hits near Littlefoot's designated spot (20 HP). Phineas and Perry lose the tail of the rocket car

Phineas: Wow, you lost your platypus tail

**The Invasion**

-Secret Plains, 1:55PM-

At the Secret Plains, The Goozim pushes Super-form Chomper to the wall. Ruby and Terra releases grip of him as they are hit. The Goozim roars as Chomper starts pushing back

"Chomper, are you sure you can beat this guy?" Ruby asked worriedly

"I'm a sharptooth" Chomper confirmed "I can scare it away" he roars as he pushes Goozim to a sumo battle

While he attacks, Team Gangster returns as they brought back with the project Inator files

"Terra, team report" Hyp said to him as they rush near him "We got Dr. Doof's files"

"Let me see" Terra swabs the documents from them as he checks the document labeling 'The Project Inator'

When he checks it, he found the folder containing blueprints of the Inator, Weapons of Burn-Inator, Shock-Inator, and Freeze-Inator

"Wait?" Terra frowned "Are these just blueprints and some junk?"

"We found it" Mutt recalled "Even though this is the right folder" Terra face-palmed mildly

"Ugh, he better start labeling these names properly" Terra complained and realized "The right ones are at Danville" and a sudden beep on Ruby's ear bud is heard as Rhett is on the line

"Rhett's on the call" Ruby reported to him as he puts his ear bud to his prepared speaker

"Terra, no files as reported in DEI TGV" Rhett interrogated "Not even a photocopied one"

"Pfft" Ruby scoffed and said "He better have copies, next time. Good job, Rhett" before hanging up, Littlefoot is online from Rhett's Doofcomputer

"Oh wait, Littlefoot's online" Rhett said

"Communicate" Terra seriously said and Chomper is about to collide Ruby, Terra, and Team Gangster

"DUCK!" Nod warned cautiously as Chomper gets pushed back by the Goozim

They run out of Chomper's shadow but Ruby gets squashed by him. Chomper regains conscious and runs back to it while Ruby falls unconscious

"Ruby NO!" Terra sorrowed as he rushes to her, she's just fine but she has bruises on her torso, he then calls "Ducky, medic!"

-Danville Suburban, Before The Invasion-

At Heinz's Suburban House, 3 Houses away from the Flynn-Fletcher's, he breaks the door as he heads inside. When he's inside, he found the Doofcomputer (OS is Windows 8 Pro). Good thing, he can hack Dr. Doof's account on his own website. So He visit the website 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.', he types in his username and password. And finally, he access the website. He searched Project Inator in the search bar but no results found. And Rhett is online after beating pre-summoned Normbots. Outside, Phineas and Perry get struck by the Absorb-Inator's lasers

"Shorty" Littlefoot called "I'm online"

"Great" Rhett reacted and gives the bad news "By the way, Ruby's unconscious"

"Oh crud" Littlefoot muttered and answered "I found the source folder called Absorb-Inator, it's right at DEI in Danville"

"Terra knows that" He repeated

"Phineas and Perry needs Terra's help" Littlefot persuaded

"Good eye" Rhett cheered and then asked "Ruby doesn't mind leaving him unattended, right?"

"Don't fret" Littlefoot said and he goes offline and goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 12:00PM-

Inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Team Phineas goes to the 40th Floor of the building to destroy the Clone-Inator where the Normbots keep summoning. The team members are Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, Pedro, and Russell (From 'That's the Spirit')

"According to my GPS" Irving reported while they hide from the Clone-Inator "Littlefoot's on the way"

"This better be good" Buford seriously said

"Of Course" Baljeet said as he wears back his helmet "Everything is better be good, Buford"

"Alright, Team Phineas" Littlefoot communicated with their ear buds "I'm on the building. What floor are you guys in?"

"40th Floor!" Baljeet panicked as the Normbot is about to attack them

"Surrender or you'll be destroyed!" the Normbot said seriously and suddenly, on the elevator, Littlefoot is in it

Littlefoot starts pulling up 'Strong as Wind' to blow the Normbot away. It bumps to Doof's room, warning the Normbots

"Not so" Django taunted as they start charging to the room while Littlefoot controls the Doofcomputer

Littlefoot types in the same account that he did in the Suburban. And finally, he found it, the folder 'The Absorb-Inator' is on his search. He fowards it to Terra and he helps Team Phineas to destroy the Clone-Inator

**Battle Phase**

Phineas and Perry (195) VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz (325) (Isabella is 70 HP)

Current Location: Danville City Limits

Phineas: How can we beat him?

Perry chatters as he throws Electric Lasers on one of the Inator's Wings which contain the Shock-Inator

Dr. Doof suffered (5 HP) while losing his Shock-Inator. The Burn-Inator and Freeze-Inator Remains while Isabella shocks badly from the laser (15 HP)

Isabella: Crud... (She starts suffering a stomachache from the shock) I think it almost paralyze my stomach

Dr. Doof: Despite you lose my Shock-Inator, you two. Isabella still hurts from that one! How about some Freezer-Burn Flu?

Isabella (Painful Warning): Phineas, Look Out!

Dr. Doof uses his Freeze-Inator and Burn-Inator, combining to Freezer-Burn Wave, to attack Phineas and Perry

It was a critical strike (25 HP). Plus, Perry's rocket car run out of fuel due to the Freeze-Burn Wave. Isabella got hurt even though it didn't get any effect due to stomachache (10 HP)

Female Voice (From Perry's Rocket Car): Your fuel is running low, 20 percent

Isabella: No, Phineas. Don't lose

Dr. Doof: Yeah, right. He'll lose, Isabella. Don't you see, he's half-fake hero as much as I can see

Phineas: Isabella, I know you're hurt from the capsule you'll suffer. Please, don't give up

A Male Voice (Shouting): HEY, FART FACE!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What?

A Sudden rise of a Diagonal Earth Pillar strikes Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Weak spot for the Inator (35 HP)

Phineas: NO!

For a sudden second, Isabella braces herself for another shock. But no effect, Isabella can finally speaks Phineas outside through the capsule

Isabella (Ecstatic): Phineas, Terra's Earth Element doesn't affect the capsule at all

Phineas: Terra?

Terra: That's right... (He appears on the horizon with his floating rocks beside him)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Evilly laughs): You must be a real fool. Didn't you just hurt Isabella recently?

Terra: Nope but even if I hit you, your shock to her doesn't affect through my powers. I know your weak spot

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: No... NO!

Terra: And yeah, it's true. You see, your messages interacting to the hero's account permanently followed to our biodatas. So, Team Dinopals always catch you, no matter the cause. Littlefoot helped me to give me your weakness.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: That's it. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Phineas: Not if I can help it (But paused as he turned to Terra) But if I shoot the Baseball again to him, she'll perish

Terra: Not for long (Now announcing) Team Phineas, you are now in authorization to use Earth Elemental Powers to your weapons (Then Team Phineas' Baseball now glows green-gray as they discover the 'Elemental Mod'

The Elemental Mod can mix-and-match the baseball powers through certain elements

Phineas (Cheers): Let's go save the Tri-State Area

Perry chatters as Terra joins in the party

**(The Invasion Battle Phase)**

Chomper (100/350) VS Goozim (100/350)

Ruby (Calls): Chomper, You are now in authorization to use your favorite elemental, Blood Elemental, to power up your battle

Chomper: All Right (Roars to Goozim)

Chomper now starts slashing the Goozim's Fur as it causes 30 HP

The Gozim now pays him back with a bash to the Waterfall (20 HP)

**(Main Battle)**

Current Location: Maple Drive

Phineas, Perry, and Terra (180/20) VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz (285) (Isabella is 55 HP)

Terra: Phineas, Activate your Baseball Launcher to Elemental Mod

Phineas: Like this... (And the BaseBall turns into a rock)

Terra: Now, nark the guy out. Don't let this be your angst

Terra uses 'Bullet Rocks' to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inator (40 HP)

Dr. D: Take this Hypothermia

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shoots Freeze-Wave to them. Terra has slight effect to it and causes (3 HP, Hero Armor significantly decreases the attack taken) while Phineas and Perry has slow down the rocket car (35 HP)

Phineas shoots Baseball Rocks to the Inator as his other wing loses the Freeze-Inator (45 HP)

**(The Invasion Battle)**

Chomper (80) VS the Goozim (70)

Chomper: Eh eh, Nice Try. But now it's my turn to brace myself

The Goozim roars as he pushes him back to Secret Plains (30) and suddenly a poke hurts it as it steps back away from him (30 HP). It was Chomper's unknown tree

Chomper: Now that's what I call poke the Goozim with the stick

Chomper then swords fight the Goozim to get up

Ruby: Is the hole ready?

Team Dinopals are finished building up a hole, big enough to fit in the Goozim

Cera: Flinging Ready

Ruby: Lure it here

They are now at Newton Forest to fling the monster out of the Great Valley

Chomper (Taunts): That's right, stay back. I mean it, you'll be my lunch

The Goozim roars as it bites his sword-tree and eats it. Chomper then pushes him to the luring trap. It falls down into the full-size trap and Team Dinopals surrounds it to prevent more rage in the Great Valley. Chomper then turns his super-form back to normal, exhausted from the whole battle

**Chomper is the Winner**

**(Main Battle)**

Current Location: Town Hall (Everyone are conscious even Ferb and Ali)

Phineas, Perry, and Terra (145/17) VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz (200) (Isabella is 55 HP)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz casts Flamethrower to Phineas and Perry

But Terra casts Rock Shield on them, no effect to the Flames but Slight damage on them (5)

Phineas throws rocks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, critical strike (40 HP)

Terra starts reloading rocks, he converts his rocks to throwing spears now to throw in the Inator

3 of the 5 throws hit the Inator, Going for the last resort (60 HP)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Angry): That's it! Time for my secret weapon

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then activates his Last Resort Shield, every damage to him won't get damaged

Dr. Doof: How do you like this?

Terra: Also, I can pierce the engine, Doof

Dr. Doof: Shut Up! You know nothing, greenbill

Phineas and Perry then devised a plan as they combine the laser and Baseball into a fiery rock or meteorite

They shoot the meteorite to the engine and aims first

Isabella: Wait, Don't do this

Terra: We have to, Isabella. The Engine is at the center of the Inator

Isabella: But the capsule will the destroyed. I can feel the capsule rumbling through the wires

Phineas: Then I guess we'll have to find out

Roger: Everybody Run!

Phineas and Perry risked the meteorite as it attacks to the Center of the Absorb-Inator. They braced for danger and, finally! Phineas and Perry successfully destroy the Absorb-Inator's heart, the Engine. Everyone turned for the suspense as the Absorb-Inator is no longer powerful anymore

**Phineas, Perry, and Terra are the Winners**

After the idle, the Inator then explodes inside as Dr. Doof can't balance the whole Inator without the engine. The capsule destroys as Isabella is about to fall from the Inator but she is saved from Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his Emergency claw. His claw is the only power without needing the engine. The dashboard of the Inator goes malfunction as the Inator is going for a crash landing somewhere outside Danville. Ferb and Ali lifts up the powerless Inator with Kinetics to prevent early crash but too far to affect. So Ferb and Ali runs to the Inator while Dr. Doof still prevents Isabella from them

"They're heading to Doc's Clearing" Terra called Phineas and Perry "Come on" and they fly their way to Doc's Clearing while following trails of smoke left by the Inator

(FanBoy752: We're almost there to the Season Finale. Will Phineas and Perry save Isabella in time? Find out in the last act. Goodbye, See You Soon)


	6. Battle for Isabella (Act 3)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale**

**It's All Checkmating (Part 6)**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins'

The Amazing World of Gumball Characters belong to Cartoon Network (Only in this Chapter)

**Chapter 15: Battle for Isabella/Goodbye, Perry? (Part 3)**

**Act 3**

-Doc's Clearing, 12:10PM-

At Doc's Clearing, Doc is busy about cleaning the Danville Woods until he spotted a supposed Meteorite hitting ground. It explodes as the Inator turns into piles of junk pieces, Phineas, Perry, Ferb, Terra, and Ali runs to the trail of driven dirt as it leads to the Absorb-Inator crashed into the center of the clearing.

Everything is scattered with metal parts, wires, and combined dirt upon contact. Anyone can see the whole mess, but then Isabella rises up with her arm as she did survive the crash. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry rushes to her, pulling her up to the surface. They are relieved that Isabella's safe, but one thing came into their mind, Where is Dr. Doofenshmirtz?

"Isabella" Phineas cheered as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her "How did you survive?"

"Well, it all takes a patch for me to survive" Isabella answered his question as they stopped hugging "And luck through all of this" and suddenly they hear a laser warming up, warning that Doofenshmirtz rises up to the surface

"LOOK OUT!" Ali screamed as Dr. Doof shoots Phineas and Ferb away from the platypus and her

The shot pushes the boys back to Terra and Ali. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wraps her neck with his arm while his other arm has a Baseball Launcher, threatening the heroes to decide

"Too late, Phineas Flynn" Dr. Doof threatened "You got two choices, I got a gun"

"You're crazy, Doofenshmirtz" Terra insulted "The Battle's Over!"

"More crazier when I trap Perry with this fedora" Dr. Doof crazily said as his trap for Perry is the fedora, it pops up several tools as this aims for the wearer "Two Choices, either you'll save your little girlfriend, or you'll save your beloved pet. 10 Seconds, ha ha" he evilly cackled as 10 seconds start

"Phineas, he's got a gun" Terra then attempts to surrender "There's nothing we have to choose between our friends sacrificing through the threats he planted" Phineas drop down as he may save one of the two and the other loses

If he chooses Isabella, Perry will perish through his own fedora. If he chooses his pet, Isabella will perish in headshot. That's a one-way path for him to choose, there's no turning back. But suddenly before the last second, Littlefoot pops out of nowhere and kicks the gun out of the pharmacist's hand

"It's over, Doofenshmirtz" Littlefoot said seriously to him

"I don't say it's over til it's OVER!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled as he starts to attack Littlefoot hand-on-hand combat

Dr. Doof karate chops him but sidesteps to throws him up in the air and crashes to the ground. Littlefoot braces himself for his next attack. Dr. Doofenshmirtz regains conscious and charges to him, but at the last second he charges, Littlefoot flashes him as he reveals his true identity as an O.W.C.A Employee

"Freeze, Heinz!" Littlefoot demanded as he raises his hands up to surrender "O.W.C.A Undercover Agent, at your service" and then, on his back, Police Cars come for Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Everyone are relieved that Littlefoot saved both of Phineas' friends. Perry runs to him first happily then Isabella follows him slowly, but something makes her to collapse. She weakly walks to him, and when he realizes that she still suffered a shock, Isabella then falls unconscious through all of the conflict. Everyone call the emergency and later she was at the hospital

-Danville Hospital, 12:30PM-

At Danville Hospital, Isabella is at room 204 as she starts waking up from the start. She's with Littlefoot, Vivian (Her mother), and Ali to take care of her while she slept. She sigh in relief and said to her mother

"Mom, What happened?"

"Dr. Hirano said that you suffered from a shock after hurting from the electricity so much" Vivian gratefully said to her daughter

"But luckily, you survived" Littlefoot relieved "Very lucky indeed"

"Thank goodness" Isabella thought and asked to them "But where's Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"The O.W.C.A lets him go as long as he has to clean the whole mess up starting with his room" Ali explained the aftermath "At least, we'll never see the pharmacist for now. Perry can now go back to Phineas and Ferb as long as they are safe from evil. Plus, you are able to get out of the hospital"

"So, guys" Isabella then asked the moment "Where's Phineas?"

"Pfft" Littlefoot and Ali giggled as they rush to the room's door, and suddenly

The Door pops open as Team Phineas are in there, greeting Isabella her 13th Birthday. Littlefoot and Ali joins in the fun. She was finally proud as everyone didn't forget her birthday the whole time

"Surprise" Everyone shouted as Phineas and Ferb pops confetti for the finishing part

"Maligayang Kaarawan, Isabella" Littlefoot and Ali cheered in Filipino

"Happy Birthday, Isabella" Everyone cheered

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Isa" Phineas and Vivian cheered in Spanish

She was now grateful and ecstatic because the battle, the identity crisis, and the truth or dare she had been the keys to her successful birthday. Phineas pays her a gift with a hug, they shed a tear as their victory is more exciting and romance in their adventure

"I was glad you were going to give something, Phineas" Isabella said to him, in his hand is a pink box

"You mean this..." Phineas answered as he opens the box for her, it was the Pink Watch, created by Team Dinopals' Ruby

"Wow, the watch that I wanted" Isabella delightfully said "I didn't know you are thrifty to bought this"

"Actually, Ruby created this watch for me the buy it for you" Phineas said to her

"I just wanted to say" Isabella started squealing "Thanks, Phineas"

"De nada, Isa" Phineas appreciated "But this is just phase one of your birthday" and everyone heads back to Isabella's house, getting ready for the second phase

After they're gone, only Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Ali, and Littlefoot are in the room as Dr. Hirano is about let Isabella go out of the hospital

"So, what is the purpose of Zero-to-Hero?" Ferb asked Littlefoot the meaning of this adventure

"I believe I can explain" Littlefoot started explaining the purpose of the organization "Zero-to-Hero is for those who have their great creativity and values to become heroes of their own. What we don't know is when the future will come to us. Apparently, evil never sleeps, so do good. We established this headquarters to fight good and evil, save anyone in need, and protecting the city of your own. For me as an O.W.C.A, I retire from working here"

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Same Time with Littlefoot's Explaination-

At Zero-to-Hero, Cera deserves a job well done after the Goozim gets trashed out of the Great Valley. But then, she realized that there are teams surrounding the board by unknown reason

"Uh" Cera asked to herself "What's with the teams surrounding the bulletin board?" she pushes some of the dinosaurs out-of-the-way and she finally sees some new sets of enemies to fight for

"Oh no..." Cera muttered as she saw new enemies on the wanted posters

Blacklist Poster 1: Ozzy and Strut, the Egg-Stealers

Blacklist Poster 2: Ichy and Dil, Land of Mists Manors

Blacklist Poster 3: Rahlor Magmudan, Muslim Leader of the Thieves

Blacklist Poster 4: The Regurtitator, The World's Most Evil Villain

Blacklist Poster 5: Team L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, the supreme evil leaders of the Tri-State Area

Blacklist Poster 6: The Ninja, the main Blacklist Leader

-Tunnel to the Roadway Tunnel, 1:00PM-

At the tunnel back to the Great Valley, Littlefoot and Ali are leaving Danville and Team Phineas. Everyone gather here for the farewell

"Ali and I will be back in the Great Valley" Littlefoot announced to Team Phineas"To prepare my team's base camp, locating West Coast"

"Oh well" Phineas said and then announced "I guess my team will take a hiatus because education never rests"

"I appreciate your break" Terra said seriously and then gives a moral lesson "But then, as heroes, you and your team must still defend your city by any cost. But for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, side it as on hold on your knowledge becuase you nark the guy out"

"Team Phineas" Ali announced "I hereby declare your team's rank 'Bronze Hero', you deserve the rank" and everyone cheered happily as their celebration uprises their fame and friendship, Littlefoot goes near Isabella

"So, Isabella" Littlefoot then asked as he has the autograph book "Can I get an autograph?" Isabella accepted and writes her signature to him, making an autograph

"Thanks for everything, Littlefoot" Isabella thanked him for the best day "You truly are the hero of the Tri-State Area"

"Hmph, Don't pass it on me" Littlefoot then directed "Pass it to your Phineas"

**(Ending Theme Song: The Fray - How to Save a Life)**

(Verse 1)

Littlefoot and Team Dinopals waved goodbye to Phineas and his team as they have their first day of school next few days. Team Dinopals are at the Great Valley looking at the destruction of the Goozim.

(Chorus 1)

At Isabella's house, Isabella's family are inside as Phineas surprises her to her birthday party. For this day on Isabella's age is now 13 Years Old. Phineas is also 13 Years Old before 'Hero' or her birthday, knowing that Phineas is older than her. But her birthday is just another story...

(Verse 2)

At the Great Valley, they managed to clean up the Goozim's rampage path of destruction by environment. Along the way, Ruby and Terra goes on a romantic date while cleaning up. Their parents also team up to rebuild the trees they've lost by it.

(Chorus 2)

At Phineas' house, Isabella oftentimes visits the house inside instead of the backyard. In the house, Phineas and Isabella plays a real-world game 'Just Dance 4' as a duet while the rest cheer, what are they dancing? One Thing. At the Great Valley, Ruby and Terra are playing the real-world game 'Just Dance 3' as a duet in Promiscuous.

(Verse 3)

The shots are the aftermath of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Danville Suburban, Valley Suburban, and the first shot of Elmore Suburban where Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Penny Fitzgerald are waving the camera, coming up on their role in Advance Timeline.

(Chorus 3)

Next Week...

At a school, Danville Junior High, Isabella is introducing herself as a new classmate on seventh grade. Phineas and Ferb are in the same class as well because their friendship never dies or splits into pieces. After her introduction, Isabella seats near Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Isabella are now thinking that when will Team Dinopals return to Danville someday. Isabella is now wearing her blue shirt and short skirt, she has still her pink shoes but they are feminine while her bow stays in shape and color is blue, this was her school outfit along with her ponytail. Phineas and Ferb stay the same clothing becuase of their 'Summer All the Time' collection.

(Bridge to Final Chorus)

After the lost environment returned, Team Dinopals are looking at the setting sun beautifully as they end their day very honorable. At the final chorus, everyone left except Littlefoot and Ali. Once, the sun is slowly fading to darkness, Littlefoot and Ali leaned each other slowly and finally they kiss each other. The world is saved happily ever after.

**The End... For Season 1**

(FanBoy752: There goes the end of Season One: The Adventure Begins. One further note is that Phineas and Ferb Season 4 will have Isabella's Birthday as an episode, check on the series' wikia for details. Next Season, A enemy strikes in the Great Valley as Team Dinopals and Team Phineas once again go on adventures in The Great Valley and in The Tri-State Area. Coming Soon is a Bonus Chapter. Goodbye, see you soon)

**Epilogue (Get ready for The Amazing World of Dinopals)**

-The Watterson House, 12:00PM- (5:00PM in the Great Valley)

At the Watterson House, Darwin finally got a message from Team Dinopals

"Dude, we got a message" Darwin called to his brother and he clicks a mail on their computer, it was Team Dinopals "COOL! Team Dinopals is going to visit our town someday"

"Well, chill out, Darwin" Gumball calmed down and goes for a webcam "This is just the beginning" and they started communicating Team Dinopals with their webcams

At Zero-to-Hero, Team Dinopals' Webcam is on Littlefoot and Ruby

"Team Dinopals ROLL!" Littlefoot and Ruby greeted

"Hey, Littlefoot, Ruby" Gumball greeted and asked "Whatcha Doing?"

"Celebrating the victory" Ruby cheered

"How's yours? Did your finish making up your team?" Littlefoot asked to Gumball and Darwin

"All and settled" Gumball said as his team is ready to roll

"Btw, I got the question Penny asked and she is going to help you on your misadventures" Ruby noted and Gumball cheered

"Wow, Penny does like me" Gumball expressed

"Yes, Gumball. Yes she does" Darwin reacted mildly and then asked to them "So when will you come?"

"Nah, about the school to be over" Littlefoot explained their arrival later this year "So it may takes around 6-9 Months or so"

"Can't wait for this" Gumball cheered as he is thinking throwing his eyes to him as a hero and bid farewell "Goodbye, Littlefoot"

"Team Gumball ROLL" Darwin calls out their motto, making Littlefoot

"Hey, that was my line!" Littlefoot said humorously as their communication ends very well in a black flash

(FanBoy752: The Amazing World of Dinopals, Coming Soon on Mid-April 2013)


End file.
